


Another Ending

by crazy_purple



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore is dead, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, F/F, F/M, Frisk And Reader Are Related, Gender-Neutral Frisk, It'll be worth it ;), No romance between Frisk and Sans, Papyrus Being Papyrus, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Neutral Pacifist Ending, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is little sad, Sans doesn't trust you, Slow Burn, Sorry but Frisk still a kid, Suspicious Sans, The spaghetti is poison, Toriel is little sad, Trust Issues, What a future couple, You don't trust Sans, but it's different, fem! reader, for now, give this a try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_purple/pseuds/crazy_purple
Summary: Frisk is desperate to try anything to save Asriel. Working with Chara, they try every single timeline to get him back. Unfortunately, nothing seems to work. On the verge of giving up, Frisk finally gives it one more shot, making a different choice.Playing through the neutral-pacifist route, they gain Asgore's soul and exit to the surface. They give it one more chance, to fix everything, they make their way to someone who can save everyone.You.It's risky. It changes absolutely everything.. No one knows what to expect, not even Sans.But is it all worth it? Is it worth getting Another Ending?





	1. Get it Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely new idea I had in mind, deciding to write it down. I think it'd give the reader some kind of power, a whole new perspective. Bare with me on this idea, I think it may turn out great. This is kind of a prologue/introduction. Gonna be a whole new journey!
> 
> If you'd like to read with a song in the background, I'd recommend this one:  
> [Get it Right](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bw6C4HTfng0)

Frisk sighed, wiping away their tears as they left the Underground. They had killed Asgore, taking his soul to escape to the surface. Don’t be fooled, this isn’t the first time Frisk has committed this awful deed, they had tried and played out every single timeline put in front of them. They know they’re pissing off Sans but they had one goal in mind and that was to save Asriel. They did indeed want everyone to be saved, to see the surface but they also wanted to save their dear friend, Chara’s dear sibling.

Unfortunately, after trying every single timeline, it had seemed hope was running low for their dear friend. They had even initiated genocide, crying as they killed off every single monster. Chara had taken over soon after Frisk had killed one monster, finishing off the job. Chara seemed less emotional, more emotionless, killing every monster in sight as Frisk crumpled even more. They had eventually stumbled upon the shorter skeleton. Sans was difficult and Frisk would understand, they did kill his brother after all. More like Chara did, but Frisk felt like they did too. Frisk really cared for Papyrus, as they did for all of the monsters in the Underground, even Sans. Reset after reset occurred as Frisk realized that Chara was getting more out of control, not being themselves.

Genocide seemed like all the sacrifices they had made were for nothing, because Chara had gotten out of control, increasing their LV and killing both Flowey and their dad, Asgore. Bringing back Chara’s good side was a little difficult, they had to spend countless time in the void talking and even fighting Chara until they came back. When they finally did, Frisk reassured Chara of never initiating genocide again since nothing good came out of it. What ‘good’ can come out of genocide anyway? But they had to try everything, and they did.

Reluctantly, Frisk raised their hand, about to reset and run the pacifist route, leaving Flowey in the Underground as it seemed best for everyone. When suddenly, Frisk thought of one more way that everything can turn out right, where everyone can be free along with Asriel, and maybe, if they're lucky Chara could get their own body as well. Looking at Chara, they did something that they had never done before, a reset with a smile.  
Quickly explaining their plan to Chara, they powered through Underground, visiting all their friends, except visiting Alphys at the True Lab, hoping for that to get resolved on its own, and battles Asgore. Holding back tears as Flowey kills Asgore with no mercy, they prepare themselves to fight against the flower. After granting mercy on Flowey, they ready themselves for the usual conversation, knowing Flowey, he’d probably would want to stick to how the timeline normally runs, but he had a slight change of plans.

“What are you planning Frisk?” Flowey looked uneasy, “are you planning on replaying every single timeline over and over again?”

Frisk shook their head, “No, I have an idea on how to bring you back Asriel, for you to see the surface again.”

Flowey froze, but soon his face turns to something unreadable. “It’s not possible.”

“You can’t say that,” Frisk urged, “I can feel it this time, something different is going to happen, something good.”

Flowey huffed, he wasn’t convinced, not in the slightest.

“ **Alright look here you wimp** ,” Flowey flinched as he saw Frisk’s eyes turn to red, “ **we’re going to bring you back, kay? Doesn’t matter if you believe us or not, now get out of our way before I turn you into dust.** ”

Though scared, Flowey hesitated just for a second, “hope you two know what you’re doing.”

Then, Flowey ran away.

Frisk sighed as their eyes turned back to their original brown colour.

‘Did you have to scare him like that?’

‘ **The quicker it's done, the quicker we get him back.** ’

…

 

‘ **And dad.** ’

That’s how Frisk found themselves running out the forest towards the one place that can bring good out of all this, to the one person who’d believe them and help them. The one person that can fix all of this.

You.

Feeling a burst of determination flow through them, their legs pick up a faster pace, running until they stop, right in front of your door. They raise their hand to knock.

Knowing that this is the only way to save everyone, to finally have the perfect ending, fills them with **Determination**.


	2. Million Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Frisk talk. A little insight of how Sans is doing and the state of the Underground. This first time Sans meets you...or well hears you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, a lot longer! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [A song that kind of goes with how Sans is feeling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-B_iLyXzbvE)  
> Or anyone facing this kid of issue ;)

You were sitting on the couch in your living room, sipping your tea. You should be sleeping just like the rest of the neighbourhood was but your mind wouldn’t allow it. You were terrified. Your sweet nibling (niece/nephew), had gone missing ever since the accident of their parents. You came to know a few hours later, immediately urging the police officers to start an investigation and make them let you know about anything that can help trace of where your poor nibling had run off to. It had been a few days, nearing a week and you’ve been growing more reckless. You cared for the kid so dearly, they were very precious to you. You two were very close, always has been since the day they were born. You reluctantly arranged a small funeral without them to give your brother and his wife some peace.

 

You had been trying to distract yourself, as you still had work. You were a theoretical mathematician, working as a professor in teaching math in the day while going into your own research at night. Although, the college has given you some time off to deal with your grief regarding the missing child, so now you just spend the day with research or just anything to distract yourself as you wait. But the only thing distracting you is your mind, especially when you’re trying to sleep, which is really frustrating.

 

You sigh, looking out the apartment window as the sun starts to peak over the horizon, you could’ve bought a house closer in the valleys, closer to watch the sun rise. You did have enough for it considering being a mathematician is a pretty well paying job but even if you would be closer to watch the sunrise, you would be further away from the kiddo. Frisk. You really hoped they were okay.

 

A sudden knock on the door jostled you out of your thoughts. You eyed the door suspiciously, who would be knocking on your door at dawn? It could be your neighbours… It could be the police. Maybe they had finally found Frisk! Setting your mug on your coffee table you briskly walked to the door only to hesitate when your hand touched the door knob. Wouldn’t the police at least give you a call if they had found any leads? You peeked at the peephole, only to gasp and open the door so quickly that you almost hit yourself in the face.

 

“Frisk?”

 

Sure enough, there they were, dirty as heck in their striped sweatshirt and shorts looking up at you with a stick in their hand. After seconds of staring at them, you finally came out of your shock, picking up the small eight year old and bringing them inside, locking the door behind you. You were so mad, so relieved, so confused, so.. Gosh you were a mess right now.

 

“Frisk..how..what..?” The stuttering only proving it. 

 

You were quickly interrupted by small arms wrapping your waist as the child buried their head in your stomach, mumbling a bunch of ‘sorry’s’ and ‘I love you’s.’ You sighed patting them on the head as they looked up at you with tears in their eyes. 

 

“You’re going to take a shower, I’ll make tea and give you some spare clothes, then you can decide whether to tell me what happened before or after you take some rest,” you tell them, tugging their hand to the bathroom. 

 

They nodded, like you would give them a choice. You would probably never leave them out of your sight. Hey, you can’t help it! Your nibling had been missing for almost a week, leaving you in panic. 

 

You gave them a pair of their pajamas that you had kept here in case they slept over, and closed the bathroom door as you left them to bathe. You go to open the curtains in the living room, letting the sunlight illuminate the room. You went into the kitchen to start on tea as you heard the shower turn on. You were really confused on what to do next, should you call the police right now? No, you decided. It was better to first hear Frisk out, maybe even give it a day’s rest before you bring all that hassle. 

 

You hear the shower turn off just as you pour the tea into a cup. You were still pretty filled up from your previous cup, so you only made enough for one. You sat on the table, watching as Frisk slowly walked up to you. You tried looking for any bruises or cuts but they seemed perfectly fine, even well-fed for being missing for barely a week.

 

“What’cha got there?” you point out something bulky in their hands.

 

They handed it over for you to see. A phone. How did Frisk get a phone? They’ve been missing, probably stranded. If they had a phone they could’ve called for help, or you. You look up about to start bombarding them with questions only to be silenced as they raised two hands in the air, trying to stop you. 

 

“I’ll explain everything,” they said, “from the beginning.

 

You nodded, settling down. They started with the car crash. Once they had found out about what happened to their parents, they were an emotional mess. They weren’t thinking straight when they ran away, they just ran. Ran into the forest, up the mountain. They said they could feel like they could breathe way easier being higher up and far away from the city-like town. 

They were about to come down, find you, but had accidently tripped and fell down a hole of the mountain. Mount Ebott. 

 

They saw your concern but assured you they were fine. Then, they told you about the history between monsters and humans. How mages locked them away behind the barrier under the mountain. They told you about the first human who fell, who got accustomed to the Dremurr family but soon fell sick and died with one last wish. They told you how Asriel turned into a soulless flower by trying to grant them their wish. They told you about the seven other human souls that are now all gone, which you winced at. Then they told you about their journey, how even though everyone was trying to kill them, they were good hearted and you can trust them. How they took care of them, fed them, they had even gave them the phone. You did look a little skeptical and shocked at that, but Frisk knew that it would be fixed in good time.You were always kind and understanding. 

 

You’d come around. They were sure of it.

 

____________________

 

Sans was sitting on the couch in his home. He felt empty as he flipped through the channels on tv, only consisting of Mettaton and only Mettaton. He already knew the king was dead, matter o’ fact the whole Underground was in distress and panic. Even Undyne’s burning house was panicking, He chuckled, no humour behind it all. Only a matter of time until the queen would take the king’s place, ‘til he has to ring the kid up, ‘til they reset. 

 

Finally the MTT news had showed the appearance of the queen’s return. With a little bit of a difficult time from the crowd, she was finally set as the queen and caretaker of all Underground. She did have the quality of showing people who’s boss. Monsters apparently couldn’t function without a leader. New rules had been made, although there were many that were disappointed with the fact that they couldn’t take another human’s soul once they fell. Well, with the new rule being made, of course there wouldn’t be a need to have any royal guards. Basically this changed everything. 

 

He grunted as he lifted himself off the couch, stuffing his hands into their designated spot in his jacket. Time to go pay the gang a visit, have the same conversation, leave the same voicemail, experience everything again. He sighed and with a ‘blip’ teleported to Waterfall. 

_________________

 

When Frisk finished telling you about their journey in the Underground, you were..overwhelmed. Going through so much in the past few days, the little kid is so lucky to be alive. You looked at Frisk who was trying to read your expression. The way they ended off like that seemed like they had more to say but was hesitating.

 

“Is there anything else you’d like to share?”you pried. You were still unsure what to do with this information.

 

They nodded, “I need your help to free them, to bring Asriel back and Asgore.”

 

WHAT. Okay, If there was an emotion called being over-overwhelmed, you were definitely feeling it right now. 

 

“What? Frisk, they tried to kill you, why?” 

 

“I trust them Aunty,” they said firm, “I promise you that once you know them, you’d understand too.”

 

You sighed. You did believe the kiddo, you always did. Even more than their parents would. You also can pick up on their lies very fast, but you could tell they were being honest, completely. They had been in the Underground for a few days, well fed and all. You could believe there are some good monsters there, still can’t really believe on the whole ‘monsters are real’ thing yet, but you trust them.

 

“But Asgore did die, and you did take his soul to escape,” you point out, “the whole monster community could place all the blame on you, they might kill you if you go back, honey.”

 

They smiled at her. They did tell her about Asgore being killed by the flower and having to fight him to get out. They never did mention the resets though. If their aunt didn’t notice them, she didn’t need to know. They will tell her, but only after Asriel is saved. 

 

“You don’t need to worry about that aunty, I have made very good, trustworthy friends down there, nothing bad will happen.”

 

“You can’t promise me something like that sweetie.”

 

They stared at you, their smile slowly fading into a pout. Oh gosh, they were giving you the puppy eyes. No, you told yourself, it’s too dangerous. Aw, but their eyes were getting watery and were their pupils getting..bigger?

 

“Alright, alright, fine!” you huffed.

 

They smiled a great big smile, they’re determined to convince you to help huh?

 

“Wait, does this mean, I have to give up my soul?”

 

They froze, quickly shaking their head yelling out some ‘no,no,no’s!’

 

You smiled, “then how else are we supposed to set them free?”

 

“I.. I’m not really sure,” they mumbled, “but I know you can somehow fix everything without giving up your soul aunty. I just can feel it in my soul!”

 

Oh gosh this kid. Wait.

 

“You said that souls are..real, right?” They nodded back.

 

You told them to wait while you go get something. Not really looking back for an answer, you quickly go into you room to your bookshelf in the corner of your room. You let your fingers run past the spines of the books as your eyes skim over the titles, searching for the one you want. You find it, taking the old book out with care and rushing back to Frisk. Putting it down, you let Frisk look it over.

 

“Is this...a journal?” Frisk asked, not really understanding why you brought it out suddenly.

 

You nodded, “but it’s not any journal, it’s our ancestor’s from the time of the war.”

 

They looked at you with wide eyes and you thought you saw their eyes turn red for a second but you decide to blame it on the sunlight.

 

“You see, I had found it a while back,” you continue as they look through the pages, “it was talking a lot about souls and the monster war. No wonder everything you told me seemed a little familiar.”

 

“Anyway, in there were ways to build machines strong enough to break a barrier. I think it’s the barrier you were talking about.”

 

They finally look up at you with hope in their eyes, “there’s also a way to bring back monsters killed by humans and a way to bring back a monster whose soul was absorbed by a human.”

 

You smile and wait a few minutes as they look back through the journal. It was weird how all the answers you were looking for were in that one book, but you guessed it just made everything a little more easier. 

 

“But are you sure you want to do this Frisk?” You really wanted to keep them here, out of any danger, “are you sure that you want to give up almost everything for them?”

 

Frisk nodded with a determined look. You understood, taking their now empty mug and walking back to the kitchen, missing their soft whisper.

 

“ _ I at least owe them that much _ .”

_____________________

 

You kind of now had a game plan. You promised Frisk that you’d help and pack all the things you need, but they both would leave tonight only if Frisk would get some sleep. They reluctantly agreed. As you tuck them in your bed, you take out the journal once again, looking through it in the living room.

 

You trusted Frisk, even though part of you didn’t want to. The monsters almost killed Frisk for freedom, already killed seven for it. Even if their friends might be as trustworthy as Frisk make them seem, what’s stopping them from taking their soul anyway? Or maybe even yours. The way Frisk described the way they acted is much different from how some humans would act. Humans would probably not even give a chance, they would just kill them off if needed to gain freedom. Some would probably even do it for money. You shudder at the thought.

 

You would help the monsters for Frisk. Although, even if Frisk trusts them, you don’t, not yet. Everything is too new, and you don’t even know them. All you know is that, no matter what, your main goal is to keep Frisk safe. You’d even sacrifice yourself if needed, for Frisk’s safety. 

 

Vibrations started coming from the dining table, scaring you slightly. You get up and walk over to the table. Frisk’s phone. It was ringing. You started contemplating your choices. You could either pick it up...or not. Should you pick it up? What if it’s the monsters? What would you say if you picked it up and it was them? You realized that you were slowly moving into a state of panic. Maybe you shouldn’t pick it up. Your hand betrayed you as it grabbed the phone and clicked the accept button. You shakily put it beside your ear and answered.

 

“H-hello?”

_______________________

 

Sans looked at his friends, his brother. They had returned from Waterfall and were discussing together in his living room. They planned about what their lives were going to be now that all the souls had disappeared. He didn’t need to listen, he already knew. Besides, things were moving faster than the first time this occurred, as if the monsters already knew what they’re life would become. As if they could already figure out the ending, but, they still couldn’t remember. Only he did. Only he suffered.

 

As people started taking on their roles, Papyrus became the only member in the Royal Guards, the captain. Sans was still proud, even though Paps’ job consisted of watering the flowers, he seemed content. Undyne was working as a gym teacher in Toriel’s new school along with helping Alphys at the lab, trying to find another way out of here. Of course they wouldn’t get out, the kid would reset before that, playing with his and everyone’s lives like they were toys. 

 

He sighed, deciding to get this over with and give the kid a call, record the same message. Pressing the right buttons, he put the phone next to his skull. He didn’t need to, he could hear fine with his magic, but did it anyway. He listened as the rings went through, preparing himself to start the rehearsed speech as it neared to a missed call. Just as it was about to go to voicemail, someone picked up.

 

“H-hello?”

 

His breath hitched as his pupils disappeared, eye sockets turning dark. What. The. F-

 

“U-um, is anyone there?”

 

He nodded, quickly realizing that the person on the phone couldn’t see him. How did this person get Frisk’s phone? How was this even happening? This was new, different and it definitely caught Sans off guard. He once again realized that he still didn’t give this a person a proper response.

 

“h-hold on a sec,” he stuttered, casually walking out the house with a strained grin.

 

Once he was outside, he quickly ran behind the house and looked back at the phone.

 

“who are you? where’s Frisk?” 

 

“I’m ____, Frisk’s aunt, they’re sleeping right now,” the voice sounded almost calm, with a hint of shock in their voice, “um, if you don’t mind me asking, are you from the Underground?”

 

So Frisk told you. He wondered how much they told you.

 

“yes,” he answered cautiously, “the name’s sans.”

 

“Oh!” You exclaimed, “Sans the Skeleton?”

 

Sans’ grin grew a little wider, “yeah.”

 

“Then I must thank you,” you said, “I’m so grateful for what you’ve done, for keeping them safe as they’ve told me.”

 

Sans grew a little confused. Maybe they didn’t tell you everything. 

 

“They actually had been missing for almost a week and I was surprised when they showed up at my doorstep all healthy,” you continued, “but apparently they didn’t come to stay, they wanted help from me, to get you guys out from there..”

 

Sans scoffed softly, how can  _ you  _ get them out of here?

 

“And I know you’re thinking, how am  _ I  _ supposed to help you guys get out of there?” The skeleton smirked at that, why was that amusing to him?

 

“Umm, well-” you hesitated, seems like you were holding back from telling him something, “just, 

I hope you guys are as nice and trustworthy as Frisk make you guys seem. I really care for the kid and I don’t want to help anyone who has any bad intentions. I’m sure you would do the same.”

 

Sans stayed silent on the other side. He didn’t really know how to respond or even if he should. He couldn’t trust you just like you couldn’t trust him. You didn’t even know each other, you could had bad intentions as well. He suddenly didn’t want to talk to you anymore, didn’t want you to know anything more about him. He didn’t want you to take advantage and use it for the worse. You probably did have bad intentions. Who’d want to release monsters out on the surface without anything in return? 

  
He looked down at the phone, ready to say goodbye when he noticed that the phone ran out of battery. Good. The phone did his work for him. He  _ was _ a lazy skeleton after all.


	3. Just To Keep You Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally go to the Underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for leaving Kudos guys! It really means a lot!

Frisk held your hand, leading the both of you to the mountain through the forest. The sun had already disappeared by the time you started driving your car towards your destination, parking it a little farther from the mountain, hoping to throw the police off a little once they find out you’re missing. You hopped over a large root that you almost didn’t see. Frisk had ran through this forest to get your apartment, in the night. You could barely manage to  _ walk _ through this forest. This kid has talent. Now, you and the talented kid were going back to free monsters that you didn’t even know.

 

Well you kinda do know a monster now from the phone call earlier which you didn’t tell Frisk. You felt like it wasn’t really important to mention, but from the little you knew, you still couldn’t believe that the person you were talking to was even a monster. Did he brainwash Frisk into an alternate reality? It’s a possibility, this literally was a suicide mission, and you agreed to go with. What a responsible adult you were. Although, Frisk’s story and your ancestor’s were very similar, basically the same. Too much to be a coincidence. Your ancestors were also on the monsters’ side, as well as Frisk. But they were locked away under that mountain for a reason, right? Well, you did say you’d help. Though, even if Frisk trusts them and they  _ are _ friendly it doesn’t mean you’d have to trust them as well. Well, at least not yet. You’d just have to be careful for now.

 

You were tired enough once you started to climb the mountain. It was really exhausting. How the kid did it was beyond your imagination. They were starting to break into a sweat though. You on the other hand, already were, feeling like your legs were made of jelly. Your body was  _ aching _ . Those monsters better be worth freeing because you were suffering through sweaty clothes and sore muscles for them. Oh  _ man _ did everything seemed so far. How were you still going? You huffed and flinched when you suddenly heard a thump. Oh God, did your leg finally fall off? Oh wait, you just fell. About time, maybe now you can finally rest. You sighed, closing your eyes when you felt someone knocking on your head. 

 

“Who’s there?” You smirked, eyes still closed.

 

“Get up,” Frisk tugged on your arm, trying to pull you up.

 

“Get up  _ who? _ ” You humored, chuckling as you heard the kid huff, “alright, alright I’m up.”

 

You opened your eyes to find them glaring at you, unamused. You rolled your eyes, using their hand to help you stand up. Once you did, you both continued your journey, reaching the big hole that Frisk fell down in and oh my was it  _ big _ ..heh. 

 

“You fell down that?” You pointed, eyes wide in disbelief.

 

They shrugged, nodding. The empty hole showed nothing beyond, just darkness. You both just stared at it for a few moments.

 

“W-well you aren’t expecting to just ju- Frisk?!” 

 

You watched as the did a backflip, falling down the hole. Oh. My. God. They’re gone.. They left the world with a suicide backflip. As cool as that was, you needed to see if they were okay. You gulped and took a few steps back, deciding to run and jump in. You took a deep breath and ran, towards the hole. But instead of jumping like you’d planned, you ended up tripping on a vine and falling through. 

 

“JESUS CHRIST ON A BIKE!” You screamed, as you fell. 

 

Gravity must be laughing at your face right now. Your face wasn’t attractive in the slightest, your face all scrunched up, eyes shut and waiting for the impact. You finally hit the ground with a thud. 

 

_ And there goes my other leg,  _ you thought.

 

You got up, groaning at the pain shooting up your leg as you found yourself laying on a bunch of golden flowers. You were so glad you weren’t allergic to pollen right now or else you’d really be dead. Speaking of dead.

 

“Frisk?!” You looked around frantically for the small child.

 

“Here!” 

 

You noticed them getting up and running towards you, How were they running right now? They quickly dug through the bag and brought out some candy.

 

“Eat,” they unwrapped it and shoved it in your mouth, “it’s monster candy that I took from here before. It’ll heal you, like all monster food.”

 

They were right, it was actually healing you. You waited a little as you felt the pain subside.  _ Dude _ , that’s so cool! These things could save so many people just like that. How did it even work? You shook your head, now wasn’t the time to think about these things. Standing up, you two decided it was time to continue your journey. You were slightly limping while Frisk walked perfectly fine. Must be the candy.  _ Cool. _ You were such a child.

 

Entering the next room, you gasped. It was purple. Like really purple. You never knew that the Underground was purple. Yikes, how hard did you hit your head when you fell. 

 

“This is the Ruins,” Frisk let go of your hand and stepped on a bunch of stones, resulting in an opening of a door.

 

“This is where I met Goat-mom,” they said walking through the door to solve more puzzles as you followed.

 

“Oh, the queen of Underground?” You asked. 

 

They nodded in return, “they were very nice, they made the best butterscotch-cinnamon pie. You would’ve loved her.”

 

You nodded, your eyes gazing at your surroundings. The theme seemed like it was.. Fall. Your favourite season. There were piles of dead leaves on the ground, the scent of freshly cut grass filling the air. It was weird though because there wasn’t any grass in sight. Frisk grabbed your hand dragging you through a shorter pathway that led you two to a small, cozy, little house. They quickly tugged you inside. You were met with a set of stairs that looked like it led down to a basement.

 

“This is Goat-mom’s house,” they said, going down the stairs.

 

“Where is she?” You asked, following them down.

 

They were about to answer you when they realized that you still didn’t know about the resets. They had to be careful about that. 

 

“Dunno,” they shrugged, making their way to the large doors.

 

They were hiding something again. You sighed, focusing on the purple pathway in front of you, accompanied with purple walls at each side.

 

“Say, is everything in the Underground purple?” 

 

They giggled, “No, there’s so much more to the Underground than you think.”

 

You hummed, holding Frisk’s hand as you walked together in a comfortable silence. It felt like a long time since you did this, just walk together. You missed it, you could tell they had missed it too. You both have been apart for too long, even if it was basically for a week. 

 

Even if Frisk acted fine, physically they might be okay but you could tell they were broken inside. They lost their only parents and so quickly got attached to a monster who once did have children. They even called her ‘mom.’ You knew they weren’t trying to replace their actual mother, but just needed comfort. Toriel, you think that’s her name, you needed to thank her, for being there for Frisk when you couldn’t be.

 

You felt a squeeze on your hand and looked down to see Frisk smiling up at you. You smiled back. Soon enough, you both reached the door. 

 

Opening the doors, Frisk looked at you apologetically, “sorry that we couldn’t really explore much.”

 

You shook your head, “we’ll come back to explore later.”

 

_ If you’d even be alive for that.  _

 

They nodded. You both kept walking on the narrow passage ahead of you, watching as the shades of purple turned lighter and lighter. You stopped in front of another large set of doors. You both took a deep breath and pushed opened the doors, feeling a chilly breeze hit you. You quickly took out two jackets from your bag, giving Frisk theirs. As you put them on, you both held hands and trudged through the snow, taking in the new scenery around you. You looked at the tall thin trees, standing like guards on either side of you. You looked down at the snow, picking it up and feeling melt on your fingers.  _ Woah _ . 

 

You were so distracted that you didn’t notice Frisk make a snowball beside you and throw it at your face. You yelped falling on your butt. You were so glad your jacket was long enough to cover it when you fell. You were also glad you packed extra clothes since some of the snow slipped down your shirt. You shivered, realizing that Frisk was laughing at you. You stood up, grabbing some snow, smirking at the kid. Frisk stopped laughing at once, eyes wide open as they started sprinting towards the bridge. You laughed, running after them.

 

Flowey watched you two run farther and farther away from him. He didn’t know why Frisk brought you here, he didn’t know how you could help. They were wasting their time. No way he’d be able to come back, especially with your help. He didn’t know what to expect now, this was all too new. He didn’t know what to do, to say, all he could do was wait. Wait and see. He sighed, disappearing into the ground.

 

You ran past the bridge, running past a weird shaped lamp and raised you hand, ready to throw the snowball. As you released the snowball, you didn’t notice the rock in front of you as you tripped, nor the two skeletons talking ahead of Frisk. Frisk dodged as you fell, the snowball flying forward like a baseball, hitting the shorter skeleton in the face just as he was turning around to face you both. You froze, wide eyed as you stared at the two skeletons staring at you, one slightly pissed and the other one was staring back at you, wide eyed as well. 

 

Frisk looked over at you, confused on why you looked like you just saw a ghost. They turned around, immediately breaking into a grin as they felt themselves being lifted up into a hug by the taller skeleton.

 

“FRISK!” He exclaimed, “YOU CAME BACK!”

 

You winced at the loud volume filling your ears, as you got up dusting the snow off of you, looking at Frisk and the skeleton. You suddenly, remembered the other skeleton, the one you hit in the face with a snowball. You looked over to, finding him wipe the snow away from his face with a bitter expression.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” you squeaked as both skeletons looked at you, the shorter one partially shocked, “I didn’t mean to throw it at your face. Gosh, are you okay?”

 

They stared at you as you started panicking on the inside. Oh no, did you break them? You did break them. You were such a horrible per-

 

“HUMAN- you are a human, right?” He lowered his voice and you nodded, “THEN LET ME INTRODUCE MYSELF, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THIS IS MY LAZY BROTHER SANS.”

“AND THIS,” Papyrus held up Frisk like they were simba, “IS ANOTHER HUMAN NAMED FRISK.”

 

You chuckled, “I know Papyrus, I’m their aunt ___.”

 

Papyrus gasped, “WHAT? YOU TWO ARE RELATED? OH MY GOSH! THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATORY SPAGHETTI!”

 

With that, he put Frisk down and ran away. You were so confused.

 

“he thinks that you  _ just  _ found out you were Frisk’s aunt,” the skel- Sans said, “he really likes celebrating...with spaghetti.”

 

You nodded in understanding when you realized something. Oh! This was Sans! The one you talked to earlier and OH MY GOD YOU JUST TALKED TO LIVING, BREATHING SKELETONS. You then realized that you were staring, and you were making the skeleton uneasy. This was so awkward. You needed to say something. Frisk was looking back and forth between you two, not knowing what to do. Just say something ___!

 

“ _ Icy  _ you’re a skeleton. There’s  _ snow  _ problem with that though, it’s all  _ cool _ .”

 

Complete silence. He stared at you, his pupils big, Frisk was staring at you too. Great you just made things more awkward.  _ Please let it be over. _ Was that seriously a cricket chirping? You startled as you heard a burst of laughter fill your ears. The skeleton had his eye sockets shut (somehow), mouth open as he laughed. You relaxed a little, feeling the tension ease, Frisk was snickering as well.

 

“didn’t know you made puns, that was  _ humerus _ .,” the shorter skeleton winked as you chuckled lightly.

 

“I don’t actually, that was an accident,” you blushed.

 

He hummed, telling you to follow him as you grabbed Frisk’s hand. You smiled, walking behind him. He seemed nice, so far. You’ll comply for now, follow his rules until he shows any signs of having other intentions. Until he shows a dark side, until you realize you were right about him. 

 

So you don’t actually have any in trust in him. You can’t, because you don’t know what he’s capable of, and to be honest, that scared you.

__________________

 

The moment he saw you, his focus went straight to your soul, he could feel Papyrus do the same. His brows raised as his grin faltered a bit. You were..harmless. You soul was pure, you didn’t kill anyone, you didn’t want to kill anyone. You seemed to care about the people around more than you cared about yourself. Papyrus seemed satisfied with that and started introducing himself. Sans wasn’t satisfied though. 

 

No way you were just  _ pure _ . You couldn’t be so selfless, he couldn’t believe that. There must be something you're hiding, and when he finds out, he’ll have no mercy on you. He won’t care about the million other reasons that he should let you live, if he gets even one reason that proves you’re not as good as you make yourself seem, he  _ will _ kill you. 

 

He continues to walk through the snow in his pink slippers, leading the both of you to his house. He sighs as he hears you talk to Frisk and listens. He doesn’t have any trust in you. He can’t, because he doesn’t know what you’re capable of, and to be honest, that scared him.


	4. A Wonderful Spaghetti Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the gang. Guess what's for dinner? I'll give you a hint, it's in the title^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry I couldn't post the past two days, I was busy and didn't get time to write. Welp, here's a new chapter, once again, sorry!

Dogeressa was in the store last minute as she forget some essential ingredients she needed to get to make supper for her family. Ever since the Royal Guards disbanded, they had to return to their ordinary jobs to support their family. She worked as an arts and craft teacher at the Queen’s new school. She did enjoy it, teaching little monster children the wonders of art but she had  _ loved _ her old job, helping protect the Underground from any danger and from humans. It just felt like she was really helping the community but, she couldn’t do that anymore. 

 

She made her way to the cashier, as Rebecca, the rabbit-like monster that she always talked to, started cashing out her items. Dogeressa went to take out her gold to pay when she heard a gasp, she looked up to see Rebecca look out the store window in surprise. As she turned to look, she found what made her friend so shocked. Outside the window, was the tiny human who killed their king and made all the souls disappear, all their hope disappear. Dogeressa heard herself snarl when she noticed that they brought another human along with them. What were they doing? Visiting? They can’t just walk through their home, just like that. Monsters couldn’t get out to the surface because of  _ them, _ and now they can just walk around here like they owned the place?

 

She stopped, taking a deep breath. This wasn’t her, she was never this angry. Her anger dissipated, slowly turning into sorrow. She just wanted to be free, to show her future pups the surface, to live there. It just wasn’t easy anymore. Living under the mountain without any hope was just making it  _ harder _ to live. She watched you walk past the store, helpless, hopeless. A tear ran down her face. She quickly wiped it away, paying for her things and packed it all, exiting the store as she ignored the concerned calls from her friend. That night she went to bed early, hoping that she could sleep the pain away. 

____________________ 

 

You arrived in front of a wooden house, decorated with Christmas decorations. There were two mail boxes as well, one empty and one that looked like it was about to explode with the amount of mail in it. You raised a brow, shrugging it off as you cautiously stepped inside right after Sans went through. You let your eyes roam around the room. It was..really pretty. There was a couch to the left of you, a tv on the opposite side of the room, up front. A stairway that led up to two bedrooms (you guessed), with a gigantic picture of a bone framed, hanging up in the middle of the two rooms. There also was a ridiculously large table in the living room with nothing but a rock placed on it, covered with sprinkles. You… didn’t question it. Just like you didn’t question the sock beside the tv that was taped with a series of notes.   

 

Sans went to sit on the couch, getting so comfortable that you thought he completely forgot about you two and was going to sleep.

 

“bro, they’re here,” Sans called out, closing his eyes.

 

How did he close his eyes like that? Wasn’t he made out of bones? Weren’t bones supposed to be hard? …...heh.

 

“take a pic kid, it’ll last longer.”

 

You blinked, realizing you were staring. You blushed, quickly turning your eyes to the ground, cursing to yourself for being so weird. You were too busy staring at the ground to notice the small smile Sans had on his face, blushing as well. You heard soft murmurs coming from the kitchen as monsters emerged from the room. Turns out, Papyrus invited others to join you two. Standing a few metres in front of you two, were Papyrus, a large goat woman, which you assumed was Toriel, a short dinosaur that looked pretty nervous, and a tall, intimidating fish, who was making  _ you  _ nervous. 

 

“My child!” Toriel called out, opening her arms as Frisk ran to hug her.

 

“Hey twerp,” the fish ruffled Frisk’s hair as they laughed.

 

“H-hello,” Alphys meekly waved to Frisk, who in return gave a friendly wave back.

 

You just stood there, in front of the door, taking it all in. Yes, monsters were real, you knew that like about a while ago, but it was still a lot to register in your mind. It just all went against everything you learned in school. Monsters just were supposed to exist in movies, they were labelled as terrifying, bad, awful, but these monsters were the complete opposite. 

 

“HUMAN,” You heard Papyrus calling for you, bringing you back to reality, “ARE YOU OKAY?”

 

You nodded, “I’m fine.”

 

“THEN SHOULD WE ALL START DINING IN?”

 

You nodded, along with everyone else. Monsters went into the kitchen, slipping into chairs. The queen sat at the head of the table as the rest of the monsters sat down on either sides of her. Frisk sat on your right, Sans on your left and everyone else on the opposite side. As Papyrus passed on plates of spaghetti, Toriel cleared her throat, bringing all attention on her. 

 

“Child,” she smiled at you, “why don’t we introduce ourselves, I’m Toriel, the queen of the Underground.”

 

The fish monster introduced herself next as Undyne and the shy dinosaur next to her, her girlfriend Alphys. Papyrus and Sans didn’t need to introduce themselves as you’ve already met them. You told them your name, telling them you were Frisk’s aunt.

 

After a few moments of awkward silence, everyone picked up their forks and started digging in. You twirled some spaghetti on your fork and took a bite. You immediately started coughing and slightly choking as everyone looked at you with concern. It was awful, it was just indescribable, yet the physical appearance of the dish was fine. Gosh, how did that work? You quickly calmed yourself down and swallowed the disgusting piece of sh-

 

“HUMAN, DID YOU NOT LIKE THE SPAGHETTI?” Papyrus looked at you with a shade of slight insecurity covering his face.

 

Now everyone was looking at you, ready to judge you with any response you gave to him. You looked at Papyrus, at his adorable face. Oh no, you were going to have to eat the spaghetti.

 

“I loved the spaghetti Papyrus! I-I just choked because I was just surprised of how amazing it was..heh” You looked at Papyrus’ face, trying to read his expression, it seemed as that everybody at the table were doing the same. You crossed your fingers under the table.  _ Please believe it. Please believe it. _

 

“WOW HUMAN!” Papyrus brought up his two gloved hand up to his cheeks, they were somehow blushing while the pinpricks in his eye sockets were sparkling, “I DIDN’T KNOW YOU FELT THAT WAY ABOUT MY SPAGHETTI!” 

 

You smiled, reaching for the complimentary glass of water placed at the side of your plate and took a sip.

 

“YOU’RE MEETING ALL OF MY STANDARDS,” Papyrus exclaimed, “WHICH MEANS, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MUST TAKE YOU ON A DATE!”

 

You spat the water out of your mouth like a sprinkler, water staining your clothes as you began choking again. Frisk starting patting at your back trying to suppress their giggles while Sans, on the other hand, was having a blast. 

 

“AH, YOU’RE CHOKING AGAIN,” Papyrus casually stated, “MUST BE BECAUSE I SURPRISED YOU WITH MY BRAVERY!”

 

Oh, what have you got yourself into? Your choking soon subsided as everyone went back to their meals, and you begrudgingly to yours. How was Frisk even eating it? They must’ve eaten it so many times that they’re tastebuds went numb. Poor kid.

 

You felt like you could win an oscar for your acting as you shoved the spaghetti down your throat, hoping that with every spoon, it’ll be done soon. You were the first to finish.  _ Surprise, surprise _ . You were about to get up and put your plate away in the sink when Undyne spoke up.

 

“No offense punk, but why are you here?”

 

“U-undyne,” Alphys warned Undyne as she stuttered an apology to you. 

 

“What? I said no offense!”

 

“It’s fine,” you said, “um, but I’m here to help you guys, get out, I mean.”

 

Everyone around the table froze, putting down their forks as they stared at you. 

 

Toriel spoke up, “child, this isn’t something to joke about, we’ve tried everything.”

 

“Frisk told me,” you sighed, “everything about you, their journey here, how you needed seven souls to escape, how you almost got the seventh.”

 

They flinched, some looked down in shame as some kept their eye level with you, curious at where you’re getting to. You took out the book from the bag and held it up a little, so everyone could see.

 

“In this book, is a way to break the barrier, to be free,” you stated.

 

“how do you know it’ll even work? i mean, for all i know, the thing could be written by a twelve year old,” Sans raised a brow as he pointed toward the book.

 

“This book was written by our ancestors, the mages,” you responded, slightly irritated, “and last I checked, the grammar in this book was pretty good for a twelve year old.”

 

Sans narrowed his eyes sockets at you, annoyed as you smirked back.

 

“H-how do you d-destroy it t-then?” Alphys asked, you broke your mini staring contest with the skeleton and turned to her, “In order to break the barrier, we’d need the whole royal family of monsters.

 

You turned to Toriel, seeing her eyes turn with slight grief you soften your voice a little, because you’re not an ass, “there is a way to bring back Asgore, Ms. Toriel.”

 

Her eyes widened while Undyne looked at you in shock.

 

“You better not be joking, punk,” Undyne looked at you with a warning look.

 

“I’m not,” and you were so glad you weren’t joking or else you’d be fish food right now.

 

Frisk put their hand on Toriel’s arm, bringing her attention to the small child, “Since I absorbed Asgore’s soul, it’s within me. If I try really hard, I can mend the broken pieces of the soul and make it whole again. When it’s whole, the soul will leave from my body and form into its own, Asgore will be back.”

  
  


“Well,” you started, “it wouldn’t be that easy. There will be the complications within mending the soul but it isn’t impossible.”

 

You were going to go on about how to bring back Asriel and how you were going to break the barrier with the monster family but you realized that it might be too much. Too much to take in. Adding to that, you still couldn’t trust them a whole lot yet. Even if they were nice, kind hearted, they still had killed seven humans, seven  _ children. _ You’d get into that later, right now it was making you feel uncomfortable.

 

The table starting talking in joy about having their king back, Toriel had agreed too. Soon, everyone was done with their food, leaving to watch tv in the living room. Sans had stared at you before he left, which was just weird. You and Toriel volunteered to wash the dishes, making you two the only ones left in the kitchen. As you dried the dishes while Toriel washed, you decided to speak up.

 

“Um, Toriel, I hope not to upset you but I need to ask you something.”

 

She nodded for you to continue as she continued her washing.

 

“I heard that when monsters die, they turn to dust, so..w-when Agore died..”

 

Toriel froze. Shutting of the tap water, she sighed, “he turned to dust, my child.”

 

“Do you, by any chance, know if his dust is still there?” You asked her cautiously, “b-because we’ll need his dust if he wants to return to his original body..”

 

Her eyes turned even more sad and she fiddled with her paws.

 

Seeing that you quickly added something else in hoping to reassure her, “there’s no problem if we don’t have it, we can always make another body-”

 

“No dear, there’s no need for that,” she shook her head, “I kept his dust safe, every last bit of him.”

 

You nodded. She went back to washing and you, to drying. 

 

“You know I still loved him,” Toriel spoke up after a few minutes and you paused the drying to listen, “yes, I ran away because I disagreed with him. I thought I could never forgive him for what he did but-”

 

You looked up at her when her voice cracked.

  
  


“I always loved him,” she sniffled, “I fell in love with  _ him  _ and I don’t think I ever fell out of it. I hated the decision he made, he was such an idiot.”

 

She turned to you with watery eyes, “but I never hated him. I could never.”

 

She sighed, shaking her head, looking defeated, “I guess you don’t know how much you really love someone until you lose them.”

 

Your eyes softened. You ignored every instinct in your body telling you no as you stepped forward and brought her into a hug, she hugged you back. You knew what she was talking about. Ever since you lost your brother, you’ve been filled with regret. You regretted every fight you got in with him, the one christmas you had to miss because of work, you even regretted the constant teasing you put him through. 

 

“You know, Frisk lost their parents right before they fell into the Underground,” Toriel pulled away, looking at you in horror, “they told me how you guys helped them get through it, especially you. They adored you, and I have to thank you for that. They were going through a tough time and without knowing it you helped them, when I couldn’t be there for them.”

 

She smiled at you, “I’m glad I could help them, and you too.”

 

You smiled back, drying the last dish as she handed it over to you. You both made your way into the living room, noticing that Undyne and Alphys were already gone. 

 

“they went home,” Sans filled in, “it was getting late.”

 

You both nodded. 

 

“Then I’ll be taking my leave as well,” Toriel was heading to the door when she stopped and turned around, “Oh where will you two be staying?”

 

Right. With everything going on you forgot to find a place to stay. Great.

 

“THEY’LL STAY WITH US,” Papyrus smiled, “IF YOU TWO ARE ALRIGHT WITH SLEEPING ON THE COUCH.”

 

You looked at Papyrus, then Frisk, who were already asleep, then Toriel, then Sans, his expression unreadable. You nodded. Staying here was really your only option anyway.

 

“Alright then, you four have a goodnight,” Toriel bid before she left.

  
Papyrus went to go get blankets and pillows, setting them on the couch. He told Sans that he didn’t need a bedtime story tonight (which you smiled at) and said his goodnight to you, going upstairs. Sans did the same and followed his brother. You turned off the lights, laying down on the couch and covering yourself. Closing your eyes, you prepared yourself for some well awaited rest.

 

It never came to you.

 

You woke up several times during the night, unable to sleep. You were thinking too much, like you did the nights when Frisk was missing. You wanted to cry, or scream because everything was just getting too frustrating. You  _ wanted _ to sleep, to rest, you’d figure that you would get that after finding Frisk, but you still had problems. More stress. More responsibility, and to be honest, one week to mourn the loss of your brother isn’t enough, especially when it was brought up today. Feeling overwhelmed, you decided to step out onto the front porch and get some air.

 

You took your jacket and your bag, looking back to see if Frisk was still asleep. They were, so you opened the door quietly, feeling the cool air hit you face you stepped out quickly, closing the door behind you. You dust off some snow of the stairs and sat down, leaning your head on the railway. Looking at the woods ahead, you let out a deep breath, watching it turn into a fog in front of you.

 

Your attention soon came to the empty mailbox beside you. Papyrus’ mailbox. A faint memory of your 9th birthday played in your head as you stared at the mailbox. That day, your parents were too busy with work to throw a party for you. Everybody was too busy apparently, nobody wished you happy birthday, none of your friends did either. You didn’t care, well, you didn’t  _ want  _ to care, but you did. You were crying in your bedroom, when you heard a knock on your door. You wiped your tears, opening the door and finding nobody there. You noticed a small box and letter on the floor though. You picked it up, reading the letter, the sweet letter, wishing you happy birthday. You smiled, opening the box, you found a small gold bracelet with your name engraved onto it. You started tearing up when your brother came around from the corner and hugged you. You cried, leaning onto him and thanking him. That night, you both went to your favourite restaurant for dinner and he kept you smiling the whole evening. 

 

You sniffled as tears ran down your face. You rolled up your sleeve, revealing the same gold bracelet your brother gifted you with. You smiled. Looking back at the empty mailbox, you quickly dig through your bag and pulled out a paper and pen and started writing. You folded the paper, getting up and slipping it in the mailbox safely. 

 

“what’re you up to bud?” You felt yourself startle at the voice. Looking up at the porch, you see Sans looking at you, a skeptical look on his face. 

 

You sighed, “I couldn’t sleep. You?”

 

After few seconds of trying to read your expression, he sighed as well.

 

“same,” he took a seat on the steps.

 

With slight hesitance, you decided to join him, sitting down. 

 

“you know, we have a lab down here,” he said after a few minutes passed by, “you can work on bringing Asgore back in there. i’ll help.”

 

You looked at him in surprise, “you’re a scientist?”

 

“was,” he corrected. You nodded, not pushing it.

 

“you?” You hummed in confusion, “what was your job on the surface.”

 

“I’m a mathematician,” You smiled, “I teach math in a University and go into my own research in my free time.”

 

Now it was his turn to look surprised. You snorted.

 

“What? I don’t look like the _ nerdy _ type to you?” You raised a brow playfully.

 

He shook his head chuckling, “nah, it just means that you know what you’re doing..kinda.”

 

You snorted again. You two sat in comfortable silence as you continued to stare at the woods.

 

“it’s a shame, you know,” You turned to meet Sans’ gaze, “you seem cool, kind, you would probably even make a nice friend, but, i can’t trust you.”

 

You nodded, telling him you felt the same. Sans seemed like a good guy on the inside and you did kinda want to know him more. His interests, his likes, dislikes… You didn’t know why you felt that way but, something deep in you heart, no,  _ soul _ wanted tell him more about yourself so that he can trust you.

 

Sans felt it too. For some reason, his soul was trying to convince him that you were good, that he could trust you. You both were staring at each other, deep in thought. Maybe you both can trust each other, become friends, enjoy times together and… No. You both immediately looked away, as it suddenly became awkward and uncomfortable to sit beside each other. Sans got up first, telling you that you should try to get some sleep and went inside. 

 

Once he shut the door, you felt a slight ache in your soul, and he had felt it too. You couldn’t be friends though, it would never work. You two had such little trust in each other and you weren’t sure how long it would take for either one of you to open up. It was a useless thought. 

 

You got up, bringing your bag with you and quietly entering the house. Putting your bag down and shrugging off your jacket, you make your way to your side of the couch. You cover yourself up and lay your head on the pillow. You and Sans didn’t need to be friends, you could go your own way and he, in his. Then, you both will be happy. No need of worries of opening up or needing to deal with surprises when you two just stay independent, out of each other’s way. You sighed closing your eyes and forcing yourself to sleep, ignoring the despair your soul was going through. 

 

‘You’ll be fine,’ you tell yourself, ‘you’ll be happy.’

 

Little did you know, that you  _ needed _ Sans, just as much as Sans needed you. Plus, you two were giving fate, a bit of a hard time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Will be continuing. Make sure to leave Kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
